Tastebud Tango
by XZeePoisonousOneX
Summary: Set after the prison zero incident. The doctor decides to explore his new tastebuds with some random food stuffs. Fluff/ drabble. Doctor's POV. RnR please and thank you!


_The Tastebud Tango _

_Rating K+_

_Author: XZeePoisonousOneX_

_Disclaimer: The doctor's tongue is his own, as are all other appendages…. On top of this I'm not making money from this :O Personally, I think I deserve a medal for it, but then, y'know, that's just me…. :P_

The beginning of a new life! A new companion! A new TARDIS! A BOW-TIE! (My bow tie is worthy of capitals, after all.) Ooh! AND!

New eyes!

New Ears!

New nose!

New hair! (Rather mad-professor and yet cheeky at the same time- I think I like it)

New hands, feet, toes, fingers, eyebrows and most importantly….

A new tongue. I've already had a run in with this tongue and found that it was only fish fingers and custard that seemed to assuage it, however, I was still getting used to myself and odd concoctions were to be expected for a couple of days. But I was willing to make the most of it. Funny little thing about regeneration, it makes you hungry. Not that I'd ever complained about it before, but it just felt weird running around on an empty stomach…. And it was new. It needed to be put to good use.

As soon as the whole Prisoner Zero/Destruction of Earth thing had been put to rest I'd explored the TARDIS, primarily to look for something to eat, but also out of intrigue of her new outfit- and, wow, wasn't it sexy! But, anyway-- new everything and still my stomach was rumbling. Amy found the kitchen first, easily as sleek to look at as the rest of her interior, and I was happy to find that there were some odd bits and pieces hanging around.

"Doctor, where are you going with those-" pointing at the tin of sardines, eggs, chocolate sauce and coconut milk I had piled in my arms.

"Oh, well, you can't expect me to run around Leadworth on an empty stomach!" I rummaged in the fridge, finding nowt but soy sauce and a bottle of Guinness- which I hadn't had a taste for since…. the scarf-fetish. "Aren't you hungry? I'm starving! Ooh! Lettuce!" I exclaimed, finding a small chunk in a compartment beneath the shelves, I sniffed it- wondering how long it had been in there. 'Age= flavor' was good enough for wine, why not vegetables?

I sat down at a table and laid out the eclectic collection of food stuffs. Amy pulled a face, plonking herself down opposite me and picking up the carton of coconut milk. "Why do you have coconut milk?"

"Oh, cocktail party with Charles Baudelaire- became a bit mournful after a while, never drink with Baudelaire. Worst drunk- ever." Amy watched as I opened the soy sauce and glugged back a mouthful, swishing it about my mouth. My tastebuds tingled and my throat bunched. I swallowed it, pulling a face, "Do not like soy sauce. It's all…. Soy-y." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should stop off at a market and get some proper food, doctor, at this right you're gonna kill yourself. I mean, if you're a new you, how do you know you're not… lactose intolerant or something." I snorted in disbelief, drinking coconut milk. I sighed, coconut milk was goooooood. I like coconut milk. Which was funny because I hadn't touched the stuff since that nasty incident with Black Bellamy and Anne Bonney, a bet gone awry- never get into drinking games with pirates, bad, bad idea, that. But, new me liked coconut milk, a lot, actually.

"And to answer your question, Amy, I can't be lactose intolerant."

"Why not?"

"Because… I've never been lactose intolerant. But then again… naaah, I haven't been ginger yet…."

"What's wrong with gingers?" Ah. Egg shells.

"nothing, it looks very nice on women. But, on me? Do you see me as a ginger-person? I'd give you honorable redheads a bad name." I flashed a winning smile, Amy glared for a moment.

"Yeah you would, you're not nearly fiery enough." Smoooooth recoveries seemed to be easy enough. A silver tongue as well!

I rummaged about the kitchen again, hunting for food, finding bowls and glasses and a hidden stash of rum, peanuts, cucumber, tuna, corned beef- nasty stuff, yuck- marmite and jam. There was no custard to be found and no fish fingers. However, upon further inspection, there were fish cakes- substitution seemed to be the only option.

"Were you an alcoholic in another life?" Amy asked eying the meager portion of rum left in the bottle.

"No, 'course not, alcoholism isn't really a very Time Lord-y thing to do—not much of a constitution for alcohol, as I found out…" After a few moments of munching on peanuts, finding I liked them, and dipping them in jam- passable- and marmite- you either love it or hate it, I love it- Amy stood to get a glass.

"Do you have anything to drink?" I motioned towards the table of assorted goods. Amy eyed the coconut milk, rum and soy sauce, she slouched over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. "We need to go shopping."

"Nuh-uh, we need to go _exploring. _This is fine, peanuts and" I munched on another handful to find that I'd eaten the lot, I swallowed "… stuff."

"Maybe for you, but I don't like most of that stuff and can hardly live off it like you- weirdo." I frowned playfully.

"Fine, before or after we see the Great Waterfalls of Torg or the diamond caves of Frapplegroxicon?" Amy faltered, I grinned through a mouthfull of icky lettuce- I spat it out, green chunks spattering the table and narrowly avoiding Amy's shoes, she didn't notice, she seemed a million miles away- ha!

"After, definitely after." She nodded excitedly. She squealed, "I'm in a space-ship!" She bounced about a bit, red hair swishing about.

I bit into the chunk of corned-beef and found my tastebuds welcomed by an astounding sensation of…

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I spat it out into my hand and dropped it into a bowl. Amy stopped bouncing, "I hope you're going to clean that up."

"Course, what do you take me for?" She eyed me suspiciously and then turned her attention to the TARDIS. I wasn't going to tidy it up….

"I'm going exploring, maybe I'll find this pool inside a library—that would be so cool!" She skipped off happily. I smiled to myself. Definitely nice to have another redhead about… maybe I was getting a bit fixated on redheads… Red's a nice colour though, adds something to the surroundings…

I stood up, slipping in squidgy lettuce bits, just about grabbing the table for support. Maybe I would clear up the slippery bits….

_A/N: What do you think? My first ever Dr Who fic and hopefully not my last! I would love some feedback! And once again, I DO NOT OWN THE DOCTOR… or anything about him. __Not even his tastebuds :P_

_REVIEW MY MUNCHKINS REVIEW!_


End file.
